The Secret No One Knew
by sadgurlbarranco
Summary: The main character Kagome becomes something no one ever imagines. Through out the adventures with Inuyasha, odd things starts to happen in her life during and after when he well closed. Her new love life begins but with inuyasha? probably not. Newcomers and secrets withing the family. Past that has been sealed away and powers to kept as a human. Horror tradegy,mystery and adventure
1. Character bio

hey guys so this is a head start of the characters for my stories in The Secret No One Knew ! The ones that are italic and underlined are going to appear on Act 1. Hope you gus enjoy the upcoming fanfiction of SesKag and mixed characters in anime. Read first so when the chapters come dnt be like " oh no kagome isnt a vampire no way," or "yukine is from noragami and a regalia, not a human child of some Negi or somthing". Please understand this is a FANFICTION and a place where you can express yourself! Hope you guy like it and till next time!

The Secret No One Knew Act 1-6

Characters and bio:

Kagome: second name is moka age 34/35, arrived to feudal era at age15, well closed stayed at her world for 3 years, came back. Mother of 6 kids, 2 sets of twins. Married to sesshomaru. Full fledge s class legendary human vampire.(second strongest vampire and priestess in the whole 3 families) headmaster of yokai academy also in another city of vampires she is known for as katherine or katerina really looks alike her ancestor

* * *

 **Katherine elena testarrossa pierce: ancestor of kagome, her doppelgänger but meaner and really selfish,very beautiful and second powerful after klaus**

Klaus: father of the bloodline of testarrosa,shuzen,pierce and higurashi the older the age the stronger but it always depends on the vampire

* * *

 **Sesshomaru : aka sesshy. age? . Father of 6 kids and married with kagome. Elder brother of inuyasha. Full fledge yokai(strongest youkai in the three families)**

Inuyasha: half youkai hanyou. Husband of kikyo? Has 4 children with kikyo?

Kikyo: dead woman. Collect souls to be living. Married with inuyasha? 2 kids with inuyasha and 2 thats not inuyasha kids?

Inuyasamaru: eldest son of kikyo and inuyasha, half youkai and human

Inuyat: second son of kikyo and inuyasha, half youkai and huma

* * *

 **Lady moon: sesshomaru's mother. Helds the meido stone. Powerful inuyoukai.(after sesshy)**

Rin: follower of sesshomaru age 26 adopted daughter of kagome and sesshomaru engaged with kohaku

Kohaku: sango's little brother, age 28 and engaged with rin. Full fledged demon slayer

Kaede: priestess of a small village. Died when kisuna and gemini were 3 years old.

* * *

 **Yuuta : first son of kagome and felid. handsome boy with slicked white/gray hair back. Full vampire. Crimson bloody eyes. Pale skin. **

Yuuna: first daughter of kagome and felid. Full vampire. pretty girl with black greyish. hair. Crimson bloody eyes. Pale skin

Kei: second son of kagome but first son of sesshomaru. Beautiful yellow eyes, black hair crescent moon on forehead and its two lines on each cheek and in each hand and with dog ears. Half vampire and inuyoukai.

Kisuna: first daughter of sesshomaru. Beautiful blue eyes, crescent moon black hair, and one line in each cheek and each hand. Curlyish hair with dog ears half vampire and youkai.

Gemini: identical as kisuna but double lines in the hands. Has a daughter called yuki

Seishiro: white hair with dog moon in the forehead. Beautiful teal eyes. Also half vampire and inuyoukai.

Felid: father of yuuta and yuuna. Violated kagome. Full vampire s class.

Issat shuzen: father of kagome s class legendary vampire

* * *

 **Kahlua: second oldest daughter of issat**

Akua: eldest daughter of issat

Kikato: daughter of akua

Kokoat: son of akua

* * *

 **Negi: cousin of kagome. Married first to ninet then to his sister jessica(third strongest vampire of the three families or the second? unknown powerful power, the first strong)**

Jessica: sister and wife of negi. Has 3 kids. Headmaster of cross academy

Haru: eldest son of jessica and nyx. Likes kofuku and momoko?

Momoko: eldest daughter of jessica and second daughter of negi. Likes haru and

Yukine: youngest son of jessica and negi

Marinette: haru little sister, daughter of nyx, may be the next second or third powerful in the whole 4 families)

Nyx: father of haru(son of jessica) and marinette,about to marry her but figured out something

Natalia: eldest daughter of beatrix, looks evil but really a good person

Shu: eldest son of beatrix, likes jessica alot, competition with negi.. Looks nice but really mean

Beatrix: mother of negi, natalia,jessica, hiyori and shu

Karl: father of natalia and shu

Shu: full vampire brother of negi, very quiet and dislikes negi and likes jessica

Natalia: full vampire, sister of negi, energetic

Hiyori: youngest sister of negi, has one daughter kofuku,vampire s class and inherited powers of a god of war

Kofuku: half vampire and inherited full power of a god of poverty. Marries haru

Ichiro: eldest son of negi

Yukari: eldest daughter of negi

Ninet: sister of kagome, mother of ichiro and yukari, daughter of issat shuzen and akasha bloodriver

* * *

 **Crista bloodriver :sister of akasha(naomi), mother of ninet and wife of issat , took over the identity of akasha while akasha was human**

Okimura: father of negi and jessica

Naomi higurashi: aka akasha bloodriver, mother of kagome and the dearest wife of issat

Gyokaru shuzen: mother of kahlua and akua

Bishamonten: grandmother of negi,jessica,shu,natalia,and hiyori, sss class super monster legendary vampire. Has 6 kids and her husband died?(first strongest vampire from the whole 3 families)

Shizuka: one who helped negi when small, is part of the testarrosa family/clan, has 2 kids, ayano and kris

Ayano: yandere and has demon powers( familiar powers like negi and roman, second strongest between them)

Kris: human vampire

Locrano: father of ayano and kris and husband of shizuka? Yet?

* * *

 **Itsuo: negi itsuo testarossa. Uses his second name to not get confused between him and negi usui. Might have a crush on his sister angelique?first son of bishamonten**

Angelique: sister of itsuo, ruka and sai and daughter of bishamon might have a crush on itsuo?

Sai: youngest son of bishamon (looks like shu)

Ruka: first daughter of bishamon(looks like natalia)

Kazuma: father adopted of kofuku and husband of hiyori, disappeared when hiyori came back with the rest of the family when she was shocked (purple)

souta: youngest brother of kagome, normal human

Roman: cousins of negi and kagome (has familiar power as negi and ayano, weakest one and temporary)


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1:** **The Beginning**

 _By this time kagome was done with highschool barley graduated. Alone thinking those memories with inuyasha and the gang and on how she cant believe everything she been though has ended._

Kagome: (sighs) its been three whole years since ive been to the feudal era… how i miss it. Inuyasha, sango,miroku,shippo, and kaede. I guess my duty has ended in returning the shikon jewel to their world and destroying it. (suddenly remembers of sesshomaru) huh… thats weird, sesshomaru (walks inside the shrine thingy were the well is) ha still old and rusty huh (sits on the courner of the well) i surely do miss that world. Oh how i miss inuyasha (teary eyes)

(suddenly air starts flowing through the well, she looks into the well were shee can see clear skies) huh.. Whats this

Naomi: (enters the shrine) kagome… (looks at her)

Kag: ma.. (looks at her) i uh..

Naomi: (walks up to her and hugs her) no worries my child, you go and be careful alright (looks at her and smiles)

Kag: thanks mom .. well ill see you soon maybe (smiles and jumps in the well)

Naomi: looks at the well worried) oh my child .. how can you return to that world.. Hope nothing bad happens to you like it happened here (goes back to the house)

(Meanwhile with kagome)

Kag: uhhg now climing this is hard (suddenly she feels someone grabbing her arm and pulls her up off the well, her eyes open wide) i..inuyasha

Inuyasha: you dummy where have you been doing all these years (hugs her) lets go back to the village (they return to the village) hey guys look whose back (yells)

Everyone in the village gets out from their homs and looks in their dirrection running towards kagome)

Everyone: welcome back miss kagome (cheering, laughter, crying, and joyful)

Kag: nice to see you all (goes around and greeting everyone )

Rin: miss kagome is back

Kaede: indeed she hasnt changed

Sesshomaru: looks at kagome) hm…

kagome and inuyasha walks up on them)

Inuyasha: oi sesshomaru your still here i though you were retuning to your missions

Sesshomaru: what if i dont want to (lifts one of his eyesbrows) looks at kagome) i guess miko is back isnt she

Kagome:all the sudden kagome starts blussing) m-mynameiskagome (saying rapidly) /its rare that i see inuyasha and sesshomaru beieng so normal to each ther and also on how sesshomaru interacts with humans.. Alot has changed when i wasnt here/

Sesshomaru: hm whatever (cold towards her) well im leaving (turns around and walks)

Kag: at least show more respect hmph whats wrong with him

Inuyasha: thats sesshomaru for you come kagome i want to show you somewhere (carries her on his back and starts running taking her to the most important places they have been together for nearly 4 days now) i really miss you kagome (puts her down and starts to hugs her tightly)(by a dark forest)

Kagome: h-hold up i-inuyasha… stop please

Inuyasha: i cant wait any longer (starts kissing her and holding her forcefully)

Kagome: stop inuyasha in serious (all the sudden she feels someone pulling her away from inuyasha) huh? (looks at that person) s-sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: you stupid hanyou, is this how you treat a girl? Learn how to control yourself, meanwhile you do, shes going to stay with me

Inuyasha and kagome: HUUH!?

Kag: b-but why?

Inu: that isnt fair sesshomaru anyways shes mine so back off you have no reason to keep a human being in your house

Sesshomaru: oh yes i can so learn how to control yourself then ill give you her (disappears with kagome and appears at a really big mansion)

Kag: w-woow this is your home?

Sesshomaru: not just my home, but my land. Come follow me to my office(walks)

Kagome: a-alright (follows him to his ofice)

Sesshomaru: sit down over that chair

Kag: (looks around at his office) your office and your house is not like the others.. Why .. whyy is it like my world and not how its suppose to be by this era

Sesshomaru: well thats what i want to talk with you about. I have been to your world several times and i have seen you quite often.

Kag: huuh youve been to my world and saw me? But hows that possible? Am i not the only one that can travel to both worlds.

Sesshomaru: well i guess not. I am able to because im someone great (raised one of his eyebrows again)

Kag: haha very funny but seriously why or how can you

Sesshomaru: well i clearly dont know thats why your here cause i need to talk to you

Kag: wait so that clearly means with what happened with inuyasha means you clearly havnt saved me from him… you just brought me here just because of that

Sessholmaru: hmm.. Well maybe

Kag: falls from her chair) got to be kidding me

sesshomaru : im not so lets go to the other world right now.. Theirs cloths ready for you in one of the rooms so go changed because were leaving in 20 minutes

Kag: huuh no waaay (starts running to her room to get changed)

Sesshomaru: haha this is going to be very interesting (chnages his appeareance)

Kag: heavy breathing rushing back to sessholmaru's office) im back sorry for the w-... who are you

sesshomaru: turns around, appeareance has changed to black hair with gray tips and his marks not appeared, wearing a suit) you look lovely

Kag: i-i dont know who you are but sesshomaru will come and if he finds you here he will kick your ass so i recomend renning away hes very scary

Sesshomaru: tsk foolish human im sesshomaru. Im not scary (walks toward her) come on lets go

Kag: eh! W-wait (they return to kagome's world infront of the sacred tree) im hooome /its not even a week/

Sesshomaru: alright lets get to business

(all the sudden they hear explosions by kagome's house) something strange going toward kagome attacking her )

Kag: aaaahhh (screams)

Sesshomaru: miko!

 _Hey guys thanks for waiting and i hope you guys support me in the near future!to keep updated follow me on these follow social media_ _Twitter_ _: jeimi_barranco_ _Instagram_ _: jeimi_barranco_ _Snapchat_ _: jey_barranco and on my facebook page: sadgurlbarranco_ _Thank you guys again and until next time :)_


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 2:** **Confusion**

 _Kagome's house has been attacked and also her but what attacked her? Meanwhile sesshomaru just gets surprised but what did he do? Did he protect her? Or just let her be?_

Kag: aaaahh! (something strange going towards her seeming if it was going to attack)

Sesshomaru: miko! (grabs her and dodges the attack) hm.. Something is going on here

Kag: y-yea… thanks for saving me (looks everywhere) !? mom, souta, gramps! We have to go and see if their safe (starts running with sesshomaru toward the house )

Naomi: feels the presence of kagome) (as fast as she could she returns to her normal self) dad kagome is near … keep her away from here

Grandpa: alright i'll go be careful naomi (goes near were kagome is headed and sees her with someone ) kagome ! stay away from that demon (takes out some talisman)

Kag: stays still with sesshomaru) him?(points at sesshomaru) your wrong gramps he's with me he's not dangerous

Sesshomaru: whats going on here? May you explain human

Gramps: fine.. Were being attacked by some demons and your mom…

Kag: what about my mom!? I have to go (runs towards her direction)

Gramps: ahg… dam kagome come back

Sesshomaru: follows kagome and meets up with her mom)

Kag: ma are you alright

Naomi: pretends to be really tired) y-yea i'm fine honey.. Why are you back here (looks at sesshomaru) stands up with difficulty) g-go away you demon there's nothing here for you (gets out talisman)

Sesshomaru: those don't work on me (looks at her seriously)/ i know there's something with her.. She's not human.. What is she.. Is this why i sense kagome differently from the others/

Kag: he's with me ma.. He's the brother of inuyasha so he's not that other demons.. But why are there demons here. I thought they can't be here no more only in the feudal era.

Naomi: good thing he's not of them others.. Well i don't know kagome, but i do know there after something with us (looks at sesshomaru) have something in mind

Sesshomaru: not at all (lifts one of his eyebrows like always)

Kag: looks at them both confused) uh mom, is the demons gone from here?

Naomi: yes my daughter there gone .. let's go inside and rest up

Kag: sorry mom but it has to be another time.. Me and sesshomaru have somethings to resolve

Naomi: alright (looks at sesshomaru and walks up to him making a hand gesture) nice to meet you my name is naomi higurashi.. Please take care of my daughter will you

Sesshomaru: she's not of my concern but pleasure to meet you (greets her) / ahg.. Whats this feeling .. like something very powerful/

Naomi: hm alright then i guess she has to take care of herself (looks at him in his eyes seriously)

Kag: hello? I'm still here! Lets go so we can go back sesshomaru! (starts walking)

Sesshomaru: don't order me around foolish human (walks with her)

Naomi: looks at them both while they're walking away) hm i know he felt my presence but i hope he doesn't figure it out.. Guards (two vampires appear) go follow them and see what they're going to do.. I have some business to do (goes inside the house)

Both of the guards follows them)

Kag: where are we going sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: were going to my work place

Kag: work? You have a job here? No way

Sesshomaru: well its my business

Kag: let's go then! (walks faster)

Sesshomaru: hold up you passed it (stops walking and points to the building)

Kag: no freakin way! Thats your business… That famous hospital and pharmacy one of the most expencive but who treats patients well with no money ? No way

Sesshomaru: smirk) let's go inside (they both enter) when i came here probably 3 or4 years ago i started some business then some wealthy people had sent me to which is in charge now of my clan so you can say i'm popular these areas

Head nurse: good day sir some people are in your office. They told me they had an appointment with you sir so feel free to call me if anything happens (looks at kagome) as well for you madame. Now if you excuse me i got some patients to attend

Sesshomaru: thank you.. Let's go kagome (enters to his office) (kagome right behind him)

Sesshomaru: goes straight to his chair) kagome, meet Felid, the one who helped me in this world

Felid: nice to meet you… kagome (makes a kind gesture and kisses her hand)

Kagome: pulls back) s..sorry i just had something in mind.. Have i seen you before

Felid: what? You don't recognize me or maybe i need to remind you (gets close to her)

Kag: w-wait..

Sesshomaru: gets in front of her) hold it right there (meanwhile the two guards appear) who the heck are you (his tessaiga appears)

Guard 1: sorry but we came for kagome and her safty of this bastard over here and maybe from you. Commands of my lady

Guard 2: carrying kagome unconscious) also we have to go (disappears with her and guard1)

Sesshomaru: what the? Do you have anything to do with this

Felid: absolutely not but you should go

Sesshomaru: alright.. I'll leave our business for another time (disappears)

Felid: (laughs) what an idiot but i finally found my kagome (smiles) probably you won't be needing this .. lord sesshomaru (sarcastic) (puts the whole building on fire) till next time (disappears)

thanks guys! make sure u guys leave some reviews it will help me alot for my future chapters! also follow me on social media ! social media at the end of the first chapter! thanks again and till next time :) 


	4. Confusion II

Chapter 3:

 _Kagome has been kidnapped by two unknown meanwhile sesshomaru goes looking for her. Felid, has an unknown past with kagome but kagome doesn't seem to remember but after meeting each other with sesshomaru, he takes his anger out or jealousy on him and started burning his business. What will sesshomaru do to save kagome and finds out his business is ruined?_

Sesshomaru: (returns to him normal self) grr i need to find her and those two bastards (hides his presence and starts looking for her)

Meanwhile with Felid)

Felid: i knew i would find kagome soon but i never knew with sesshomaru, my whole family's enemy for generations. Ha you'll be suffering so much you'll regret meeting me and for you kagome, i'm going to take you back. (disappears in the fire)

(going back with sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: arriving at kagome's house) i know i can smell her around here, it's so faint (searching all around) she's around here

Naomi: that inuyoukai is here… go stop him, i'm going to try to erase kagome's memories of those guys, i can sense Felid sent in her now go!

Both vampire's go outside where sesshomaru is)

?: you're not going anywhere

?: no even close, i would recommend staying away from my lady or her mother or maybe us, will kill you (serious)

Sesshomaru: you guys don't order me around, i sesshomaru, the great lord of the western lands will get kagome cause we have unfinished business. (attacks them both leaving them very injured)

?: t-this guys hes.. Powerfull

?: my lady .. u-uhg

Naomi: you.. Why don't you just leave kagome here and mind your own business. I never wanted kagome to return to the feudal era for many reasons but i won't let anyone hurt her like before because of that. So just leave or it will be painful for you (her eye color change)

Sesshomaru: i knew something was odd, what the heck are you ?

Naomi: just a normal person (heavy strong wind going towards sesshomaru making him going back)

Sesshomaru: grr i won't-

Someone interferes both of them going with naomi)

Sesshomaru: you.. Why are you here

Naomi: everything goes normal) inuyasha its you. Save me from that monster he was trying to attack me along with everyone in the house

Inuyasha: he what! sesshomaru , was this your plan from the start!? How would you attack kagome's mother

Naomi: please kill him, he hurt kagome

Inuyasha: you bastard taking her away from me and now this ? i won't forgive you

Sesshomaru: she's lying to you.. She's not a normal human

Inuyasha: pulls out tessaiga) be prepared you bastard

Sesshomaru: i'm ready to kill you any moment (takes out bakusaiga)

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR (attacks sesshomaru but kagome runs in front of sesshomaru) !?

Sesshomaru: grabs kagome and dodges the attack) you should be careful, you could get killed

Kagome: hehe sorry (gets down) stop fighting you guys why are you guys attacking each other like if something happened

Inuyasha: your mom told me that sesshomaru was planning attacking your guys well killing you guys

Sesshomaru: that's not true i wouldn't especially that i- (stays quite) / what am i saying/ that i never did anything

Kagome: that's true he would never do that, the time we spent together he never did anything he even saved me from… from what's his name again

Sesshomaru: you mean Felid?

Naomi: Felid !? What did he do to kagome (all the sudden she gets serious and gets closer)

Kagome: he was just getting pushy that's all why mom do you know him?

Naomi: oh no i uh just thought he was someone i know

Inuyasha: who is this Felid ? Sounds like he's a bad guy

Kagome: i don't know

Sesshomaru: anyways kagome we need to go back researching

Inuyasha: oh yea one question sesshomaru? How are you able to come to kagome's world

Sesshomaru: thats what im trying to figure out but some people interrupt (looks at inuyasha then at naomi)

Felid: hello you guys. Long time no see Naomi (smirks)

Naomi: you … (very serious) why are you here

Felid: just came to see my favorite person in the world well, my kids favorite person in the world

Naomi: just stay away from here. You have no business with us

Sesshomaru: Felid why are you doing here? And how do you know kagome's mother?

Felid: oh you can saw were like, family (smiles)

Naomi: you wish you bastard

Inuyasha: I don't know who you are but i sense no good in you so you better stay away if you're a threat to them

Felid: who the heck are you

Inuyasha: grr bastard

Felid: turns into a vampire) oh no you don't little doggy. I came to get what's mine (appears behind kagome) and i'm taking it (grabs kagome)

Kagome: eh? Let go of me

Naomi: get away from her Felid! I will kill you this time

Sesshomaru: let her go Felid she doesn't belong to you but to herself

Felid: why would you help her sesshomaru, i thought you don't like humans well i mean shes and her mom clearly arent human so why should you care (holding kagome)

Sesshomaru and inuyasha: what do you mean not human

Felid: oh you don't know? Why don't you tell them Naomi

Naomi: there's nothing

Kagome: mother whats going on

Felid: their lying to you, come with me and you'll find out also there's someone who desperately want to see you

Kagome: mother what are you hiding from me that i should know, if you don't tell me i'm going with him

Naomi: he's lying to you get away from him

Kagome: let's go and tell me everything (felid disappears with kagome

Inuyasha: kagome! Dam it what the heck is going on!

Naomi: grrr i'm going to find him and kill him

Sesshomaru: what did he mean (looks at naomi)

Naomi: well, were not human, were- (explosions all around the house)

Sesshomaru: look out!

 _hey guy's im sorry i havn't been posting chapters lately! Heres another chapter and maybe in 2-3 days i will post another chapter to make it up for you guys! Dont forget to follow me on social media to keep updated (see me first chapter for socail media info)! Thanks for being patient and see you till next time! :)_


	5. Truth?

Chapter: 4

 _Felid has taken kagome saying he's taking what's his. Naomi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to look for her but they have been attacked but Naomi was the main target. What could've happened between the Higurashi family and Felid? Could something bad happen between them or to a specific person?_

Sesshomaru: look out! (gets Naomi and dodges the attack)

Naomi: thank you (gets up and suddenly transforms into her true vampire self)

Inuyasha: huh!? Wha-

Sesshomaru: i knew you weren't human at all. What are you?

Naomi: Im a S Class Vampire, i'm not human but i do take a human form for our own good, also ka-

Sesshomaru: vampire? So if you're a vampire then that means

Inuyasha: kagome is not human then

Naomi: she is , for the moment, i don't want her vampire to awaken because if she does all her bad memories and her true self will destroy the world. I need her back from felid, i can't let him have her

Inuyasha: Damn! She's in danger then

Sesshomaru: i knew something was going on, come on lets go find her i think i know where she will be (starts flying while Naomi and Inuyasha follows him)

MEANWHILE with felid and kagome)

Kagome: why did you do that!?

Felid: shut up! I did this because you're mine

Kag: i'm not yours! Take me back home please

Felid: no i won't anyways didn't you want to find out what your mom was hiding from you?

Kag: w-well yea of course tell me now

Felid: well you see, your mom and you aren't human at all, you guys are vampires

Kag: VAMP WHA ha ha ha there's no way in hell were vampires

Felid: yes i do because i know who you are , you're kagome moka akashiya higurashi, the powerful vampire

Kag: n-no i'm not a vampire (starts getting flashbacks when she was a vampire) all that blood… why

Felid: not only that, you're also a mother, of beautiful twins, a boy and a girl

Kag: mother? I can't be a mother no way in hell that cannot - (sees the twins coming her way, both age 3)

Felid: you gave birth to them 3 years ago kagome, remember, they need you, we need you

Kag: loses her balance and trips to the wall) ahg

Felid: the boy is named yuuta and the girl yuuna (gets really close to kagome and her neck) this will remember you (bites her on her neck and passes vampire blood to her)

Kag: AAAAHH

MEANWHILE with sesshomaru and Naomi, inuyasha had gone to check on souta and grandpa)

Sesshomaru: what exactly happened between you guys and felid

Naomi: 3 years ago, after the well closed, he was a friend of hers but i never knew he was a vampire but some days she comes home with bite marks and i was getting suspicious something was going on until one day she, she came home late night with her clothes ripped, injured, pale,no energy, tears and lots of blood ann came with him. He was smiling with his red eyes pale skin and covered of her blood saying "i made her mine" that moment i knew he had raped her because if it wasn't rape she would came home happy full of energy with him but no and at that moment i wanted to kill that son of a b…. But i kept calm and that moment kagome had completely changed and also her vampire self appeared and it was a chaos for everyone in the city then some months had passed and no sign of her and that's when i noticed she ….. She was

Sesshomaru; you can stop now… i'm sorry for what happened to her i really do because i lo- /what am i saying this again agh/ i treated her wrong and i'm sorry

Naomi: it's fine no worries and after that i had to seal her memories of that and erase everyone's else but not felid because he had escaped from me in erasing his memories

Inuyasha: that bastard had done harm to you guys!? I will kill him for doing those things to you guys all this time when the well was close

Sesshomaru: calm down this has nothing to do with you

Inuyasha: neither does with you

Sesshomaru: /what? What the hell am i saying ? it does have to do something with me you bastard/ ha who do you think you are? Felid now has became my enemy you know why, because i had received a text message from one of my lead doctors that my business had been burned down and the only one that can do that is Felid so shut up

Inuyasha: say what (ready to attack sesshomaru) you have nothing to do with kagome! You don't even like humans sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: grrr (attacks inuyasha) you can't tell me what to do anyways i'm way older than you so (hits inuyasha)

Inuyasha: ahg g-grrr bastard

Naomi: in her vampire form gets between both of them and her power increases) stop you two! Can't you see Kagome is with Felid! He will do anything to get her to be with him and will tell her everything and will be a caos

Both of them stop fighting each other)

Inuyasha: you're right we have to go find her

Sesshomaru: let's go (they all leave to find Kagome and Felid)

Meanwhile with Felid and Kagome)

Kagome: l-let me go wait stop what are you?

Felid: i told you already you're mine and i will awaken your inner self the true self my dear and we can all be together again

Kagome: i don't know what your talking about so let me go! What your saying is a lie

Felid: i know it's not a lie! Because i know who you are kagome! (forcing her)

Kagome: stop ! (he bites her) ahg! S-top please (getting teary) (faints)

Felid: now you will be awaken my dear (makes a wound on his wrist and drops the blood in the mouth of kagome for her to swallow it) now sleep my dear, by the time they come and looks for you, they won't know what i did ( smirks and leaves)

(An hour passed and they finally find kagome laying down with blood in her cloths and mouth in a nearby forest)

Naomi: kagome! (runs up to her) sweetie wake up (kagome in her arms)

Inuyasha: damn it we're late. Grrr that bastard will pay for what he did to her. See sesshomaru, if she hasnt gone with you none of this would happen

Sesshomaru: … (one hand in his Tenseiga but Tenseiga doesn't react to it) wait, she's not dead, she's still alive

Naomi: oh thank god! Please wake up

Kagome: wakes up differently with her skin pale and cold and her eyes closed)

Naomi: wait .. (gets away from her) stay back you guys….

Kagome: gets up slowly and smiles with her vampire fangs) blood (openes her crimson bloody red vampire eyes)

 _hey guys im really sorry i havnt been uploading these past weeks. ive been really sick and could do chapters but now good and healthy so thanks for waiting. To keep uptaded follow me on my Facebook`Sadgurlbarranco`Snapchat`jey_barranco` Instagram`sadgurlbarranco_` thanks once again and see you next week bye :)_


	6. Truth? Pt 2

Chapter:5

Kagome has been awaken as a vampire but she can't recognize anyone but her mother. Naomi has warned Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to back away because kagome at this rate is dangerous. What will kagome do to them and what will they do to her?

Kagome: wakes up differently with her skin pale and cold and her eyes closed)

Naomi: wait .. (gets away from her) stay back you guys….

Kagome: gets up slowly and smiles with her vampire fangs) blood (openes her crimson blood red vampire eyes)(her hair turns silver/white)

Inuyasha: whats happening? Why does kagome look so different

Kagome: doesn't talk) … (starring all of them)

Naomi: shes not kagome… well she is but this form is moka…. The legendary super monster, a vampire, the strongest among all vampires for the moment

Sesshomaru: a vampire? (this power, is so strong how can she)

Kagome: starts laughing) you guys are so pathetic i can't believe i'm related or friends with you guys

Naomi: kagome, daughter, calm down you're not yourself when you're in this form

Kagome: who are you to order me around weak on. Even tho you may be my mother but im the boss of these 3 families right

Naomi: yes it is but you'll start destroying the world

Kagome: the world? Ha you'll mean the whole galaxy mother, anyways i got some business to do with things you already know

Naomi: you are not going with Felid, i command you kagome!

Kagome: you what (her power rises more) your commanding me mother? Are trying to meet your death? Because if you are im gladly to help and get rid of those who are in my way

Inuyasha: kagome control yourself this is not you

Kagome: look who is here, the lonely little puppy that's a two timer and annoying

Inuyasha: im what! Grrr

Sesshomaru: everyone calm down, we're not trying to get her mad just let her be meanwhile i'll go with her to whatever she´s going to do

Naomi and inuyasha: what!?

Kagome: see he knows what to do, so let's go sesshomaru because i have some things to solve with you, lord of the western lands

Sesshomaru: alright whatever you say

Naomi: i trust you sesshomaru, take care of her from felid

Sesshomaru: yea no worries (sesshomaru and kagome disappear)

Inuyasha: are you crazy!? How can you trust him

Naomi: just wait inuyasha! have faith in him

MEANWHILE with kagome and sesshomaru)

They appear in a nice palace which is kagome´s)

Kagome: welcome to my very own palace, i think you're familiar with it

Sesshomaru: hm

Kagome: hmm

Two children run towards kagome) Mother! Mother!

Kagome: my children (hugs yuuta and yuuna)

Sesshomaru: children?

Kagome: yes this are my two children, their father is-

Felid: Me (appears behind kagome)

Ses: Felid! You son of a b.. I could kill you right now, you're the who did that 3 years ago

Felid: you mean how she has children? Of course why not

Sesshomaru: You foul get away from her

Kagome: i've decided i'm going to marry felid for the own good of my clan, since he wants power, he'll get it

Felid: ha! What now sesshomaru, i will finally get my vengeance of my family, wanting to destroy yours all this time for generations it will finally come

Sesshomaru: i will not let you have kagome

Felid: why not? You have no business with her what's so ever

Sesshomaru: yes i do!

Felid: What motives could you possibly have for wanting to save Kagome?

Sesshomaru: At first it was just business, I've come to realize that i've grown quite fond of her.

Felid: You pathetic fool. You can't possibly mean that you fell in love with Kagome

Sesshomaru: Yes i have!

Kagome: surprised) y-you what? (blushes) really?

Sesshomaru: yes it's true, i love you kagome

Kagome: runs towards him and hugs him) i thought i was the only here that had these kind of feelings all this time

Felid: No! I- Kagome get back here. I forbid you to even get near him! (Turns to Sesshomaru) You have no idea what im capable of! (teleports to Kagome, grabs her and teleports away, he then teleports back alone to face Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: What have you done with her!

Felid: oh nothing just took her to a better place since i have somewhat control over her, but she won't interrupt us

Sesshomaru: grr bastard

Felid: now my time to avenge my family by your father's fault! Your father should never have messed with the human village

Sesshomaru: yea my father shouldn't but i'm glad he did cuz not all of this would've happened nor i wouldn't have met kagome

Felid: true true, but good thing you had told me you know why? Because now i can go back and change that so you'll never meet kagome! (Laughs)

A blue portal opens)

Felid: see ya! (Enters)

Sesshomaru: wha- … (Serious and enters before it closes)

Sesshomaru appears in a dark forest)

Sesshomaru: hmm i've never seen this forest before

Naomi: that's because you're in a different dimension (behind him)

Sesshomaru: turns around) isn't this the past?

Naomi: no… I guess felid tricked you in making you believe it's the past

Sesshomaru: why are you here?

Naomi: this is my and kagome's dimension … Were vampires, demons and humans co-exist, well for the moment

Sesshomaru: no wonder this place has a different vibe than the others

Naomi: of course (feels the presence of someone) hm… Someone's close

Sesshomaru: gets his sword ready)

?: why is a demon in these lands, Aunt (a mysterious guy appears with a cape on,covering his face

Hey guys hope u likes this chapter which this is actually oneog my fave since my fave character from all times is finally going to appear but who is it!? Follow me on snapchat jey_barranco Instagram sadgurlbarranco_ to keep updated and see you next week! 


End file.
